1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of combustion which minimizes the generation of soot and dust as possible sources of air pollution and also to a combustion furnace used in practicing such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion of solid materials such as rice hulls, tree bark, wood chips and shavings and peanut shells which have high carbonaceous fiber contents produces large volumes of furnace dust. The furnace dust arising from the combustion consists preponderantly of fine carbon particles which include soot, carbon skeletons resulting from combustion of carbonaceous matter and ashes occurring as incombustible residues. Although the occurrence of the first two types of furnace dust can be eliminated by enhancing the completeness of combustion, the production of ashes due to incomplete combustion cannot be thoroughly avoided. Ashes issuing from furnace have to date been captured at furnace outlets by various methods to prevent their dispersion into the atmosphere. For example, waste gases from combustion furnaces have been discharged into the atmosphere after they have been freed from furnace dust by treatments with scrubbing and precipitators using liquid agents or treatments with precipitators making effective use of gravitation, inertial force or centrifugal force.